Until I Die
by Dark Side of Force
Summary: Merlin love Arthur, Arthur love Gven, but Merlin swear allegiance to Arthur. Мерлин любит Артура, Артур любит Гвен, но Мерлин приносит клятву верности.


Мерлин привалился спиной к стене, чувствуя лопатками и затылком холодный шершавый камень. Волшебнику нельзя было здесь оставаться. Но и уйти он был не в силах.

- Ммм… - слышалось из-за угла. – Ахххх…

Губы соединялись со влажным звуком, шуршала сминаемая ткань.

«Идиот, какой же я идиот! Сам подтолкнул их друг к другу! Хотел проверить, что он думает… и допроверялся!»

- Аааа… оооо…

- Скоро, уже совсем скоро… - прошептал Артур.

«Неужели они…?» - Мерлин нашёл в себе силы осторожно заглянуть в проём.

- Я считаю дни до твоей коронации.

- Как я тебе благодарен! В тебе столько силы, и выдержки, и терпения! – эти слова перемежались лёгкими и быстрыми поцелуями. Артур прикасался губами к её пальцам, запястьям, глазам. – Если бы тебя не было рядом… - слова потонули в очередных мокрых звуках и стонах.

Мерлин закусил губу. Он давно хотел услышать эти слова. Только в свой адрес. Пять лет, пять грёбаных лет он был тенью Артура, пестовал его, как мать ребёнка, с одним отличием: дети подрастают.

- У меня не было выбора. Ты один такой.

«Зачем, зачем я говорил ей об Артуре? Нёс влюблённый вздор, а она слушала… и верила… ей и в голову прийти не могло…»

Пять лет он жил Артуром, дышал им. Не знал большего счастья, чем смотреть на него, прикасаться к нему, и получать пусть невинный, но отклик. Волшебник представлял эти сильные руки, эти мягкие губы на своей обнажённой коже.

И всё чаще наталкивался на Артура и Гвен в самых неожиданных местах. Потому что будущего короля непреодолимо тянуло к бывшей горничной, они всё больше времени проводили вместе, и собирались сделать то, что позволит им не расставаться никогда.

- Нннн… мммм…

Сплетающиеся языки, всасываемые губы, трепещущие веки, ненасытные руки, сбившееся дыхание… Дальше поцелуев Гвен пока не пускала, словно боясь, что, получив искомое, Артур перестанет думать о свадьбе. Мерлин не мог обвинять лучшую подругу, она сделала трудный выбор, и не хотела бы в результате остаться ни с чем.

И у неё даже не было возможности пользоваться подсказками.

- Дракон! Эй, Дракон!

Огромный ящер легко приземлился на знакомой поляне, примяв чёрную в лунном свете траву.

- Тебе опять нужен совет, которого ты не послушаешь?

- Возможно, - Мерлин пожал плечами. – Ты ведь говорил мне о Судьбе, о Великой Судьбе…

- Ах, вот ты о чём, юный волшебник! В твоих силах сделать её великой, - Дракон изобразил что-то вроде реверанса, подняв крыльями ветер.

- Но все, кого я любил, кроме Артура…

- Да, это из-за того, что ты связан с ним, теснее, чем можешь вообразить.

- Но ведь он и Гвен… Я должен был помешать? Мне придётся убить лучшую подругу ради какой-то судьбы?

Дракон захохотал.

- Нет, в этот раз ты всё сделал правильно. Выбрал великому королю достойную королеву, - ящер не стал напоминать о Мордреде и Моргане (для защиты от которых останется Ланселот, что и погубит королевский брак). – Наивный маленький волшебник! Великая Судьба, о которой сложат легенды, не обязательно счастливая и гладкая.

- А если я сейчас… откажусь от грёбаной судьбы… Найду себе девушку, - из парней его тянуло лишь к Артуру, - вернусь в Эалдор…

Дракон снова захохотал.

- Ты сам-то веришь в то, что говоришь? Той жизни, что ждёт тебя без Судьбы, ты и сам не захочешь.

- А если я поговорю с Артуром…

- Рано или поздно это случится, - еле выговорил Дракон сквозь смех, такой сильный, что дым и огонь повалили из его пасти.

Стражники наконец обратили внимание на странные вспышки в поле, ударили в набат, и Дракону срочно пришлось улетать, а Мерлину прятаться.

Принц сидел за столом, просматривая бумаги.

- Мерлин, я хотел с тобой поговорить.

Артур сиял. И смотрел чуть-чуть виновато, хотя вина тонула в его запредельном счастье.

- Я скоро женюсь, Мерлин.

«Да, Сир» или «поздравляю, Сир», пожалуй, было бы самым уместным, но Мерлин подтвердил наличие умственного расстройства, не сдержав боли:

- А что будет со мной?

Артур поморщился и продолжил.

- Соединиться с любимым человеком – что может быть прекраснее? В таком настроении хочется осчастливить весь мир, Мерлин. Уютный маленький дом, пара коров, свой кусок земли. Я знаю прекрасное место, на берегу озера, с видом на горы. В твои годы быть мальчиком на побегушках уже как-то… поздновато?

- Артур!

- А когда ты захочешь жениться…

- Артур!

Принц наконец вынырнул из собственных мыслей и с удивлением посмотрел на Мерлина. Тот стоял, ещё бледнее, чем обычно, вся кровь отхлынула от лица, ноздри гневно раздувались.

- Артур! Я никуда не уйду из Камелота, не пытайся от меня отделаться. Потому, что я люблю тебя, и хочу служить тебе до последнего своего вздоха, - Мерлин произнёс эти слова торжественно, как клятву, и приложил ладонь к столешнице перед Артуром.

- Я найду тебе хорошее место в зам… - оторопело начал принц, и слуге показалось, что раскрытие первой тайны не способствовало укреплению их дружбы. Но ему некуда было отступать.

Мерлин отнял ладонь. На дубовой крышке стола чернел глубокий ожог.

- До последнего вздоха, - повторил маг. Он ещё не знал, как это долго.

- Вооон! – взревел Артур. – Вон с глаз моих, пока я не приказал позвать стражу!

Прикосновения казались продолжением сна. Так часто повторяющегося сна о тёплых ладонях с мозолями от меча, о нежных губах, о голубых глазах, которые так близко, что светлые ресницы задевали скулу Мерлина.

Волшебник выбрался из озера и задремал на плоском камне, пригревшись на солнышке.

Уже месяц он не видел Артура, но сны становились только чаще и жарче. Сегодняшний был совсем как настоящий. Птички пели, озеро плескалось, лёгкий ветерок налетал с гор, и Артур ласково целовал Мерлина. Кольчуга нежно звякнула о камень, когда принц улёгся на бок рядом с магом, и лениво принялся перебирать пальцами завитки волос на его груди.

- Хорошо… - расслабленно протянул Мерлин, чувствуя, как рука Артура плавно перетекает через выступающую косточку на бедро. – Наверно, зря я послушался тебя и ушёл…

- Не зря, - пробормотал Пендрагон, лаская уже налившийся член волшебника. – Я ещё казнил бы тебя сдуру. Зато теперь есть кому вернуться.

- Ни за что, - капризно заявил Мерлин, подставляя горло под поцелуи. – Ты обещал подарить мне эти земли, мне здесь нравится, я остаюсь.

- А стрррашная клятва? – прорычал принц, перекатился и навис над слугой.

- Ещё успеется, - маг зевнул и потянулся.

Разумеется, это был сон, наяву не может быть так хорошо, не может быть так, чтобы Артур ласкал и уговаривал его.

- А как же Гвен? – промурлыкал Мерлин чуть-чуть ревниво. Это настоящему Артуру он бы выкрикнул в лицо все обиды… или не выкрикнул бы, просто ушёл… или не ушёл бы, но… Волшебник и сам не знал. Такого принца хотелось немного подразнить, и только.

- Она с Ланселотом убежала, - вздохнул Пендрагон, - а вот тебя я второй раз не упущу.

Тяжёлое тело опустилось на мага, прижимая его к камню. Прикосновение холодной кольчуги оказалось на удивление бодрящим. И возбуждающим.

- Так это не сон? Пусти! А если я молнией тебя шарахну? Не боишься?

- Нет, - спокойно сказал Артур и просунул руку под задницу Мерлина, поглаживая, отыскивая вход. – Ничуть. Половина не может ненавидеть то, что делает её целым. Так сказал мне один старый мудрый ящер, - принц проник в застонавшего волшебника и задвигался в такт словам. – Я искал Гвен, когда она пропала. И нашёл его. А потом тебя.

А дальше слов не было, только невнятные звуки, и движения, и ощущение счастья с небольшой примесью неловкости: а вдруг Фрейя смотрит.


End file.
